Unlike typical print media such as paper, since a nail is a portion of a human body, the nail has physical properties that are relatively small in size, have a non-flat surface, and are not easy to print.
Accordingly, it is difficult to engrave an elaborate and beautiful pattern desired by a user on the nail by means of nail art work through a printing process.
In addition, due to the nature of the printing process using ink, it is difficult to apply a manicure used for manual nail art to the printing process. Therefore, such a printing process has a limit to reproduction of characteristics, such as texture, color, and expression, of the nail art using the manicure.
Meanwhile, there is a Korean Patent No. 10-1030390 as a related art.